Boda Frustrada
by LauCullen216
Summary: Edward esta a punto de casarse, pero son muchas las personas que no quieren que eso pase, el incluido. No apta para menores. Lean y juzguen.
1. Boda Frustrada

_**Boda Frustrada**_

**Advertencia: **Alto contenido sexual. No apta para menores, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

* * *

- Vamos, Edward. Alegra un poco esa cara. – Me regaño Emmett mientras conducía por la oscura calle hacia el estúpido club de strippers. Hice una mueca de fastidio que solo sirvió para alimentar aún más su alegría.

No entendía la estúpida necesidad que tenia de llevarme a un club de strippers. Por Dios, mañana me caso, dudo que esta sea una buena manera de empezar un matrimonio. Suspire con amargura, la verdad era que no me importaba como empezaría este matrimonio.

Odiaba esos estúpidos clubes, solo había ido a uno de ellos una sola vez en toda mi vida y fue para sacar a Emmett de ahí. No entendía porque él y Jasper se empeñaban en llevarme a un lugar al cual sabían que odiaba. Pero si protestaba, tendría serios problemas con ellos y no es que realmente me importara, pero no quería que mi mal humor aumentara, por lo que decidí cerrar la boca.

Llegamos al club e inmediatamente lo odie. Era grande, ruidoso, oscuro y con un montón de hombres pervertidos con enormes erección que parecían no estar satisfechos con el sexo que recibían en su casa. Intente no mirar a ninguna de las mujeres semidesnudas a mí alrededor que solo contribuían a ponerme aún más incómodo.

Emmett y Jasper me guiaron hacia un reservado. Era pequeño, había un enorme palo de metal que iba desde el techo al suelo sobre un pequeño entarimado de madera, había una puerta detrás y una silla a pocos centímetros del pequeño "escenario".

- Bueno, pequeño Eddie. Aquí, una muy ardiente chica, te dará un increíble espectáculo privado. – Dijo Emmett y estuve a punto de salir corriendo cuando ambos me tomaron por los brazos y me sentaron en la silla. Suspire cuando me esposaron a esta y quise matarlos.

- De esta no se escapan. – Les dije enojado y Jasper me sonrió antes de ponerme una estúpida venda en los ojos. Escuche la puerta cerrarse y fruncí el ceño. Genial, la situación solo mejoraba. Escuche una puerta abrirse, pero esta vez el sonido no venía de mis espaldas, por lo que supuse que la chica ya había llegado.

Me quito la venda y todo lo que vi fue oscuridad. Escuchaba sus tacones resonando en el piso de madera y, de pronto, la luz me cegó. Pestañe hasta que mis ojos se acostumbraron y vi algo increíblemente impresionante.

La chica frente a mí era alta, cabello castaño largo, pechos grandes y trasero respingón, piernas largas y tan pálidas como el resto de ella. Estaba vestida con un conjunto de un brasear y una tanga, ambos de cuero, botas de cuero con tacón y guantes negros que dejaban a la vista sus pequeños dedos. Tenía una máscara, por lo que solo podía ver sus labios finos y rosados, junto a unos ojos cafés hermosos.

La reconocí al instante y el alivio que me lleno, pero fue sobrepasado por mi enojo.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! – Pregunte con enojo y su mirada cambio de seria a divertida.

- Es una pequeña sorpresa. Los chicos dijeron que te agradaría, ¿No te gusta? – Hizo el estúpido puchero que bajaba mis defensas y suspire.

- Si me agrada, solo estoy sorprendido. – Respondí y ella camino hacia mí, sus tacones resonando otra vez. Se inclinó hacia mí, sus piernas totalmente derechas, y paso sus dedos por mi rostro.

- Entonces, disfruta. – Sus labios rozaron los míos, pero se alejó cuando me acerque a besarla. Camino de vuelta hacia el tubo, su trasero moviéndose tan provocativamente como siempre. Sus manos envolvieron el tubo y ella dio una vuelta alrededor de él, moviéndose lentamente.

De pronto, una canción demasiado provocativa comenzó a sonar. No tenía idea de cuál era la canción o quien era el cantante, pero era seguro que lo investigaría luego. Las manos de ella se movían lentamente por su cuerpo y el tubo mientras se movía al ritmo de la música.

Se acercó a mí y se arrodillo entre mis piernas, sus dedos acariciaron mi enorme erección. Sus ojos brillaban divertidos y siseo entre dientes. Se puso de pie y camino lentamente hacia el tubo otra vez, mientras yo luchaba contra las estúpidas esposas.

Sus piernas se enredaron alrededor del tubo y su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás, hasta que sus manos tomaron el tubo y ella soltó sus piernas, las cuales quedaron hacia arriba. Bajo del tubo y se paró frente a este, se movía al ritmo de la música, restregando su trasero contra el tubo. De pronto, su top cayo y ella siseo divertida, dejando a la vista sus grades pechos junto a esos hermosos pezones rosas.

Mordí mi labio, conteniendo el patético gemido que intentaba salir de mi boca, mientras ella seguía bailando. Tomándome desprevenido otra vez, su tanga cayó al suelo y ella sonrió. Se dio la vuelta y contoneo su trasero respingo justo frente a mi cara. Entonces, volvió a inclinarse aun de espaldas a mí y con las piernas totalmente derechas, dándome la vista más increíble de su rosadito y mojado coño.

Se levantó otra vez, se acercó a mí y se sentó a horcajadas en mi regazo. Se contoneo sobre mi erección, haciéndome jadear, y sonrió.

- ¿Te gusto mi baile, Eddie? – Me susurro al oído y yo asentí cual idiota sin habla. Sonrió y se contoneo otra vez. – ¿Me quieres follar, Eddie? – Volví a asentir y ella sonrió. Camino detrás de mí y me quito las esposas. Frote mis muñecas pero, cuando volvió a pararse delante de mí, no la toque. Ella ya me había torturado, ahora era mi turno.

Me puse de pie y la deje desvestirme, tragándome los gemidos que querían salir cada vez que ella lamia mi espalda o acariciaba mi pecho. En cuanto estuve desnudo, me sentó otra vez y se quedó mirando mi pene. Se relamió los labios, sus ojos oscureciéndose un poco más.

Se sentó a horcajadas otra vez, pero se mantuvo alejada de mi pene mientras besaba mi cuello y pecho. Mordisqueo mis pezones y gemí, agarrando los brazos de las sillas con mi mano. Su boca subió otra vez hasta mi cuello y luego mordisqueo el lóbulo de mi oreja.

- Vamos, Eddie. Sé que quieres, tócame. – Me susurro y yo, como su fiel esclavo, lleve mis manos hasta sus pechos y lo apreté, pellizcando sus pezones con mis dedos. Ella gimió contra mi cuello mientras yo jugueteaba con sus pezones, pero no quería juegos preliminares, la quería ahora.

Mi mano descendió hasta su coño y me encanto encontrarlo empapado. Ella jadeo cuando introduje dos de mis dedos en su apretado coño y gemí cuando se empaparon.

- Joder, nena, tan mojada. – Le dije y ella jadeo otra vez, contoneando sus caderas contra mis dedos.

- Fóllame, Eddie, por favor. – Dijo clavando sus uñas en mis hombros y gimiendo contra mi cuello.

- Lo hare, nena. En cuanto dejes de llamarme Eddie. – Respondí y grito cuando moví mis dedos aún más rápido. Sus paredes apretaban mis dedos y la sentía cerca del orgasmo, pero no quería que se corriera así, quería que se corriera alrededor de mí.

- Por favor, Edward, por favor. Fóllame. – Jadeo en mi oído y yo sonreí. Saque mis dedos de su interior y ella gimoteo. Mis manos se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de su cintura y, posicionándola bien, me introduje en ella de una embestida.

Grito y yo prácticamente rugí, era tan jodidamente estrecha. Tome su precioso trasero entre mis manos y la ayude a moverse. Se movía despacio, _arriba… abajo… arriba… abajo_. Estaba en el cielo, pero quería más. Apreté su trasero y le di un azote juguetón. Ella jadeo y me sonrió, comprendiendo el mensaje.

Sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido. Joder que sí, esto definitivamente era delicioso. La ayude a ir más rápido y ella se agarró fuertemente el espaldar de la silla, haciendo esos sonidos sexis y majestuosos contra mi oído. Mantuve mi boca ocupada con sus pezones.

- ¡Dios, bebé, me corro! – Jadeo y yo mordisquee su cuello, haciéndola estremecer. Sonreí y baje mi mano hasta su clítoris.

- ¡Córrete para mí, nena! – Le apremie y ella grito, corriéndose con fuerza. Su orgasmo detono el mío y me vine profundamente enterrado en ella.

Nos quedamos ahí, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Ella acariciaba mi cabello suavemente, lo cual me relajaba, mientras yo acariciaba su cintura y dibujaba patrones sin sentido en su espalda. De pronto, la realidad me golpeo.

- Bella, yo… - Me interrumpió con un beso y luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- Solo quería que tuvieses una noche memorable antes de que te cases con esa bruja. – Respondió y se puso de pie. Sentí frio cuando estuve fuera de ella y odie la sensación de vacío que me provocaba estar lejos de ella. Miro un reloj que no había notado antes y luego comenzó a vestirse. – Es tarde, debes irte.

Se acercó a mí y beso mi mejilla.

- Adiós, Edward. – Iba a hablar, pero ella salió rápidamente. Me vestí y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento. Emmett y Jasper estaban en el auto esperándome, me miraron sorprendidos cuando entre y azote la puerta, pero no hicieron preguntas y se lo agradecí.

Al día siguiente, me encontraba en un pequeño cuarto en la parte de atrás de la iglesia con un estúpido traje esperando el momento en que caminare entre un montón de extraños para unirme por el resto de mi vida a una chica increíble y talentosa, pero que no era la mujer que amaba.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y Tanya entro, estaba toda arreglada y con el vestido de novia puesto. La mire curioso y ella suspiro.

- No me puedo casar contigo, Edward. Eres increíble y te quiero mucho, pero no te amo. Y sé perfectamente que tú no me amas. No podemos hacer esto, solo nos haremos miserables el uno al otro. – Dijo rápidamente y solo se detuvo a respirar cuando termino. Sonreí y la abrace.

- Gracias, Tanya. Eres increíble. – Le dije apartándome de ella. – Vamos, tenemos un montón de gente a la cual decepcionar. – Ella rio por mi comentario y me siguió hacia la habitación donde estaban nuestros familiares.

- ¿Edward, Tanya, que están haciendo? – Pregunto mi madre y yo le sonreí.

- Tanya y yo hemos decidido no casarnos. – Anuncie y todo quedo en silencio hasta que Alice chillo y salto a mis brazos, abrazándome con fuerza.

- Me alegro tanto. – Dijo sonriendo. Se separó de mí y yo pare de reír cuando escuche la voz de mi padre.

- Pero, pensé que esto era lo que querías. – Dijo mi padre, mirándome con seriedad. Su comentario me enojo. Obviamente, yo no quería casarme con Tanya, solo iba a hacerlo porque él me había obligado, ya que así podría unificar su empresa con la de los Denali, la familia de Tanya.

Había terminado una relación de dos años con la mujer más hermosa del mundo por su culpa y me sentía un completo idiota.

- No, esto es lo que tú querías. – Le dije y Alice tomo mi mano, llamando mi atención.

- Esta en su departamento. – Dijo y se lo agradecí con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Adónde vas? – Me grito mi padre cuando Salí de la habitación.

- ¡A buscar a la mujer que amo! – Le grite de vuelta. Corrí hacia el estacionamiento, me subí a mi auto y conduje sobre el límite de velocidad hacia el departamento de Bella, rogándole a Dios que me perdone.

_Tal vez no me odie, porque si me odiara no se hubiera acostado conmigo anoche, ¿no?_

Llegue corriendo y tuve que tocar el timbre unas cinco veces antes de que me abriera. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, llevaba puestos unos shorts desgastados y la playera de Radiohead que le había comprado el día que fuimos a uno de sus conciertos.

- Edward, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Pregunto sorprendida, sus ojos tan abiertos como su boca.

- Te amo, Swan. Te amo más que a nada y nadie, pero soy un idiota y me deje llevar por las opiniones y exigencias de mi padre. No sabes cuánto lo siento y sé que no me merezco otra oportunidad, pero soy egoísta y te necesito. Y sé que no puedo venir así, simplemente, y esperar que me perdones, pero necesito que lo hagas. Te necesito, Swan.

Termine jadeando después de soltar todas esas palabras tan rápidamente y entre en pánico cuando ella simplemente me miro con seriedad.

- ¿Terminaste? – Pregunto y yo asentí suavemente. De lo siguiente que fui consciente, fue de sus labios contra los míos. La tome en brazos, cerré la puerta con mi pie y la lleve hasta la habitación.

Dos horas después, Bella estaba totalmente dormida a mi lado mientras yo jugueteaba con su cabella. Mi estómago gruño del hambre y decidí preparar algo de comer. Estaba terminando los omelets cuando Bella entro a la cocina, su única vestimenta era mi camisa.

Se sentó en la encimera de la cocina y me observo mientras me movía de un lugar a otro, preparándonos algún jugo. Termine y me senté en el taburete frente a ella, justo entre sus piernas, mientras comíamos.

- Entonces, ¿Qué somos? – Pregunte curioso y ella me miro divertida.

- ¿Qué deberíamos ser según tú? – Pregunto burlonamente y yo me encogí de hombros.

- Yo quiero casarme contigo, pero eso, tal vez, no sea lo que tú quieres. Así que seremos lo que tú quieras, solo ten en cuenta el hecho de que te quiero como mi esposa. – Su mirada se dulcifico mientras hablaba, pero cambio a seria en cuanto termine.

- Pues, por ahora no seremos más que novios. Necesito un tiempo. – Abrí mi boca para hablar, pero no me lo permitió y continúo como si hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos. – Si, sé que acabamos de tener sexo y eso no es tomarse un tiempo, precisamente, pero me heriste y no me voy a casar contigo hasta que sane por completo.

Camine hacia ella, envolví mis brazos en su cintura y enterré mi rostro en su cuello. Bese ese lugar que la hacía estremecerse en mis brazos.

- Te amo, nena. Y lo siento mucho. – Ella suspiro y apretó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- También te amo, bebé. Y estás perdonado. – Dijo antes de atacarme con cosquillas, lo que se convirtió en una guerra de "_¿Quién le hace más cosquillas al otro?"_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	2. Seducción

_**Advertencia:** _No apta para menores, leer bajo su responsabilidad.

_**Nota:**_Olvide mencionarles en el capitulo anterior que esta historia, sera mas bien como un conjunto de one-shots. Aunque algunos, (como este), tendrán una pequeña continuación.

* * *

_**SEDUCCION**_

_**PARTE 1**_

_**NARRADOR P.O.V**_

- Estas muy duro, Edward. – Le dijo Bella mientras su pie seguía trabajado sobre él.

Edward Cullen, de 18 años, alto, de pelo cobrizo, fornido y de ojos verdes se encontraba en el suelo de su habitación frente a su cama mientras Isabella Swan, de 17 años, de pelo castaño, delgada, curvilínea y de ojos chocolate acariciaba su miembro erecto con su pie, haciéndolo jadear.

- ¿Te gustaría que le enviara esto a Tanya? – Dijo Bella burlonamente, enseñándole a Edward su celular. Este intento quitárselo pero ella lo esquivaba, tomando fotos ridículas de la situación hasta que Edward se tambaleo y cayo, su cara contra los grandes pechos de Bella.

Ella se apartó y se quitó los pequeños shorts que tenía, sonriéndole.

- ¿Quieres esto Edward? – Le pregunto burlonamente, abriendo sus piernas para él, mientras este intentaba mirar hacia otro lado.

Entonces ella se agacho y saco su miembro por completo de sus pantalones. Abrió los ojos como platos al ver su gran tamaño y luego sonrió, antes de darle una lamida y volver a su asiento anterior. Alargo el pie y siguió tocando el pene de Edward con este.

Edward jadeaba mientras Bella le decía cosas sin sentido con expresión burlona para jugar con el mientras lo acariciaba, esta vez utilizando ambos pies. Lo hizo hasta que él se corrió, su semen manchándole la blusa y parte del rostro.

Edward, cuando su cuerpo volvió a relajarse, recordó la primavera pasada, el día que había conocido a Tanya, su novia. Ella le había pedido que le hiciese una foto mirando los árboles y él lo había echo, quedando prendado de ella al instante.

No estaba enamorado de ella, eso lo sabía, pero no quería lastimarla. Mientras el reflexionaba observando la foto de Tanya que tenía en su celular, (el cual Bella al fin le había devuelto) ella se limpió el rostro con un toalla y se sentó junto a él en la cama, posando su mano sobre la de él.

- Vamos, Edward. Sabes que lo quieres tanto como yo. – Dijo Bella antes de tomar su rostro y besarlo. Edward abrió los ojos, sorprendido y encantado por el sabor de su boca. Entonces, cuando Bella mordisqueo su labio inferior, el dejo caer su celular al suelo y le recostó sobre la cama, besándola fieramente, sus lenguas jugando una con la otra.

Bella jadeo cuando se separaron y gimió su nombre cuando Edward le quito las bragas y acaricio su sexo con fuerza, sin llegar a penetrarla. Entonces abrió sus piernas, se acomodó entre ellas y tomo los pechos de Bella, chupando y mordisqueando sus pezones, haciéndola gemir.

Edward la beso y, cuando Bella gimió su nombre, se introdujo en ella con un suave embiste.

- ¡Oh, Edward! He querido hacer esto desde hace mucho tiempo. – Gimió ella, avergonzada y el la miro impresionado antes de abrazarla por unos segundos, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la castaña, y luego comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, haciéndola gemir.

Bella abrió sus piernas para el mientras sus gemidos subían de volumen, al igual que los embistes de Edward. Entonces, este tomo sus piernas y las levanto, logrando entrar más profundo en ella. La penetro haciéndola gritar y gemir incoherencias mientras la habitación se llenaba con el sonido de sus cuerpos.

Bella se mordió la mano para evitar gritar más fuerte y Edward, tomándole de la mano, la jalo hasta que él estuvo recostado en la cama con ella sobre él, sin romper el contacto de sus sexos. Ya acomodados, Bella comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras gemía y chillaba, la habitación llenándose del embriagante olor a sexo.

Ambos movían sus caderas, acelerando las embestidas, sus gemidos mezclándose hasta que se corrieron al unísono, Bella gritando con fuerza con Edward profundamente enterrado en ella. Entonces ella cayó sobre él, rompiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos y lo abrazo con fuerza sonriendo.

- Siempre había soñado con esto. – Dijo abrazándolo fuertemente.

_***Esa misma noche***_

Los grillos se escuchaban en la pacifica noche mientras Bella y Edward tomaban un baño juntos, ella recostada contra su pecho.

- Deberías romper con Tanya. – Dijo Bella con el ceño fruncido y Edward la miro sorprendido.

- ¿Y por qué debería hacer eso? – Pregunto impresionado, no importaba que no la amara, la quería lo suficiente como para no querer romperle el corazón.

- Porque si no lo haces, no volveremos a tener sexo. – Dijo Bella enojada y restregó su trasero contra la enorme erección de Edward.

Este acaricio sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones mientras intentaba distraerla.

- ¿Lo harás? – Pregunto ella, esperanzada.

- No lo sé, Bella. No quiero lastimarla. – Dijo este y Bella se apartó de él, enojada.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué te acostaste conmigo? Edward, si de verdad quieres seguir con esto, terminaras con ella. – Dijo Bella rotundamente y él le sonrió con ternura, algo que la confundió.

- ¿Quieres que ella sufra? – Le pregunto el, acercándose a ella y acariciando sus pechos otra vez.

- No, no quiero que sufra. Pero te quiero solo para mí, así que si quieres estar con ella, mejor será que salgas de aquí, Edward. – Dijo Bella mirando la pared y el la abrazo con fuerza.

Bella gimió cuando la echo hacia delante y se introdujo en ella de una estocada mientras ella se apoyaba contra la pared frente a la bañera. Bella gemía incoherencias mientras Edward le embestía cada vez más fuerte, ella pidiendo más y más, hasta que ambos se corrieron abrazados.

Edward se apartó y vio cómo su semen y los jugos de ella se deslizaban por sus piernas. Ella se sentó en el otro extremo de la bañera, jadeando y luego levanto la vista y le sonrió.

- Hagámoslo otra vez. – Dijo divertida y Edward la miro sorprendido.

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	3. Seducción 2

_**PARTE 2**_

_**NARRADOR P.O.V**_

Isabella y Edward se encontraban en la pequeña playa desierta cerca del hotel veraniego donde habían ido a pasar las vacaciones con sus padres. Ambos se encontraban bajo la enorme sombrilla, Bella miraba las olas ir y venir mientras Edward tenía su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, observando con fijeza sus hermosos y jugosos pechos.

Bella bajo la mirada y le dio un zape en la cabeza con fuerza cuando lo descubrió observando su pecho. No es que le importase, solo quería golpearlo. Edward se sostuvo la cabeza, gimoteando mientras dramatizaba.

Entonces, Bella vio una pareja. Él era rubio, alto y fornido, ella era pelinegra, pequeña y esbelta. Se besaban con pasión, como si quisiesen devorarse mientras Bella los observaba con envidia. Ella quisiera besar así al amor de su vida, pero no podía, no en público.

Edward, al verla entretenida observando a la pareja, tomo las tiras del brassier, que se abría por delante, y las jalo, dejando a la vista los hermosos y grades pechos de Bella. Ella jadeo sorprendida y miro totalmente abochornada a la pareja, que los miraron divertidos antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Edward se sentó a la espalda de su prima, masajeando sus pechos mientras sus pezones se alargaban y extendían bajo su toque.

- Edward, para, por favor. Estamos en público. – Le reprocho ella mientras jadeaba, encantada por su toque, y recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de este.

Bella se dio vuelta rápidamente, abrazando a su primo para esconder sus pechos.

- ¡Edward! ¡No debiste hacer eso! – Le reprendió en voz baja, pero olvido cualquier objeción cuando la lengua de Edward salió para divertirse con sus pezones. Mientras ella disfrutaba de la mágica lengua de su primo.

- Ellos están demasiado ocupados como para prestarnos atención. – Respondió el, acariciando sus pechos con más ahínco. Bella, totalmente perdida en el placer, jadeo de sorpresa cuando se encontró recostada sobre la arena con Edward sobre ella.

Edward lamio y chupo sus pezones, apretando sus pechos. Bella gimió cuando la tomo en brazos y se la llevó hasta una pequeña cueva marítima, a la que entraba poca luz. Edward le puso de espaldas y aparto sus bragas a un lado. Bella gemía agarrándose a la pared mientras el restregaba su miembro contra su sexo húmedo.

De pronto, Edward la empujo, logrando que cayera de rodillas en el suelo. Bella se apoyó en sus rodillas y manos, mirando a Edward con ojos suplicantes.

- Por favor, te necesito. – Dijo ella, arqueando la espalda y dándole una deliciosa imagen de su sexo a un Edward muy excitado.

Entonces Edward se introdujo en ella lentamente, haciendo a Bella chillar mientras la penetraba con la mayor lentitud posible.

- Edward, por favor. Más rápido, lo necesito. – Gimió esta y Edward, amando esas palabras, obedeció al instante, comenzando a penetrarla con fuerza. Bella jadeaba y gemía con cada embiste mientras Edward la agarraba fuertemente por las caderas, aumentando el ritmo cada vez más.

Entonces Edward tomo una de sus piernas y la puso sobre su hombro, haciéndola chillar. El, que estaba extasiado con la situación, acelero el movimiento de sus caderas. Estaba en el cielo mientras sentía las paredes interiores de Bella apretarlo, haciéndolo sentir demasiado bien.

Bella se sentía al borde del placer, sentía su orgasmo muy cerca pero entonces Edward se detuvo, haciéndola abrir sus ojos como platos y gimotear enfadada.

- No, no te detengas. – Le dijo, pero Edward la ignoro, poniéndola de pie. En cuanto estuvieron cara a cara, Edward le sonrió, mirándola con adoración.

- Quiero tomarte de pie. – Dijo este antes de tomar una de sus piernas y levantarla. En cuanto la pierna de Bella estuvo alrededor de su cintura, Edward la penetro otra vez, haciéndola gritar.

Entonces comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, rápidamente. Bella gemía contra su hombro mientras Edward besaba y chupaba su cuello, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, su punto débil. Bella grito y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, deleitándose en el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse y en la forma en que Edward chupaba sus pezones.

De pronto, Bella apretó su pierna en torno a su cintura y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Edward se sintió en el cielo cuando ella lo apretó y se vino con fuerza gritando su nombre con los ojos aguados, entonces él se vino después, completamente enterrado en ella.

Después solo se quedaron ahí, en la misma posición, intentando controlar sus respiraciones.

_***Esa misma noche***_

Bella salió del gran hotel para ir al pueblo a comprar un regalo para Edward. Luego de caminar un rato, se decidió por unos peces payasos que había visto en una tienda de mascotas.

Con los peces en mano, Bella sintió ganas de ir al baño y se dirigió a un café que había en la calle. Le dejo los peces al señor de la entrada y se dirigió al baño público, entrando en un cubículo rápidamente.

En ese segundo, al baño entraron dos chicas y Bella presto total atención a su conversación cuando el nombre de Edward fue mencionado.

- Entonces, ¿El simplemente termino contigo? – Pregunto la primera chica, parándose frente al espejo mientras su amiga entraba al cubículo junto al de Bella.

- Si, pero estoy totalmente segura que fue por culpa de Isabella Swan. – Dijo la otra chica desde el cubilo y Bella reconoció a Tanya Denali, la ex novia de Edward.

- Pero, si el termino contigo, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto la otra chica mirando la puerta del cubículo de Tanya con una expresión de desconcierto.

- Estoy aquí para recuperarlo, sea como sea, Edward Cullen será mío y ninguna mosquita muerta me lo va a quitar. – Dijo Tanya sonriendo engreídamente y se sorprendió cuando la puerta de su cubículo se abrió con gran estrepito, sorprendiéndose aún más al ver a Isabella frente a ella.

- Tu, eres una zorra que no volverá a estar con Edward jamás, de eso me encargare yo. – Dijo Bella totalmente enfadada antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta, tomando su pez y dirigiéndose hacia el hotel.

Llego a su habitación y se preparó para dormir, con una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en su plan para el día siguiente.

_***Al día siguiente***_

Edward estaba en el balcón de su habitación, observando a las personas en la piscina disfrutar y reírse. Tomo su celular y miro el número de Tanya junto a su foto. No es que el sintiera nada por ella, nunca lo había echo, solo se sentía culpable por haberla dejado tan repentinamente.

Estaba a punto de llamarla cuando una pequeña y cálida mano tomo la suya. Se dio vuelta y vio a Bella, quien llevaba una mini falda y una blusa manga larga totalmente pegada a su cuerpo, remarcando sus grandes pechos. Edward tuvo una erección al instante.

- Edward, ven. Quiero mostrarte algo. – Dijo Bella entusiasmada, jalando su mano. Edward cerró su celular con fuerza y la siguió sonriendo ante su expresión alegre.

Ella corrió hacia la cama y se lanzó sobre ella. Cayo de espaldas, abrió sus piernas y luego le abrió sus brazos a Edward sonriendo, pero él estaba más concentrado mirando su sexo tapado por sus finas bragas blancas, que estaban húmedas.

Edward se acercó rápidamente a ella, sentándose entre sus piernas y tomo sus pechos con sus manos, acariciándola mientras ella gemía. Bella jadeo y Edward la beso, sus labios moviéndose acompasados. Edward se apartó jadeando, sintiéndose totalmente excitado, y Bella lo miro, necesitada.

- Edward, por favor. Te necesito. Tómame. – Edward la beso otra vez y los brazos de Bella se apretaron alrededor de su cuello mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban, acariciándose.

Entonces las manos de Edward, hasta ahora en sus piernas, subieron hasta su braga y acaricio su sexo por sobre esta, haciendo a Bella gemir. Luego, Edward le quito las bragas y se introdujo en ella rápidamente.

Bella envolvió sus piernas en su cadera y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le susurraba al oído que lo amaba. Edward comenzó a penetrarla, cada vez más rápido y fuerte. Bella jadeaba y gemía con sus ojos cerrados y luego se corrió, gritando el nombre del cobrizo mientras perdía la consciencia de sí misma por unos segundos.

Luego, se desnudaron rápidamente, lanzando sus ropas a la silla junto a la cama y Edward le dio la vuelta a Bella, mientras esta se apoyaba en sus rodillas y antebrazos, mirándolo con necesidad. Entonces Edward comenzó a embestirla otra vez, con fuerza, fascinado por el sonido que hacían sus cuerpos al unirse mientras la agarraba con fuerza de las caderas.

- Mas, Edward, mas. Por favor, no te detengas. – Gemía Bella, y grito cuando Edward la tomo de los brazos y la levanto, sentándola en su regazo mientras el, sentado sobre sus rodillas, la seguía embistiendo hasta que ambos se corrieron, gimiendo profundamente.

Entonces, Bella se recostó sobre la cama mientras Edward la observaba, fascinado. Miro su sexo empapado por su semen y los jugos de ella. Bella, al ver a Edward observándola, le sonrió y se sentó parcialmente en la cama.

- Hagámoslo otra vez. – Dijo divertida y Edward la miro sorprendido mientras ella reía. Edward rodo sus ojos y beso su mejilla, recostándose junto a ella.

- Te amo. – Le dijo Edward al oído y Bella sonrió, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

- También te amo. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría presumir delante de todos que eres mío. – Dijo con una sonrisa, que se borró cuando la realidad le llego de golpe. – Pero no podemos.

- Es horrible, ¿no?, como una maldición. ¿Por qué rayos tuve que enamorarme de mi prima? – Se preguntó Edward, enfadado con la situación.

- Si, es horrible estar enamorada de tu propio primo. – Respondió Bella, antes de tomar el rostro de Edward entre sus manos y besarlo con fuerza.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
